The purpose of this study is to acquire knowledge about the experience of long term catheter use for future theory development about catheter management from the client's perspective. IT is expected that these theories will be helpful in understanding how people live with technology related to chronic illness and to generate hypotheses for testing interventions aimed at strengthening the person's own resources in living with chronic illness. The specific aims of this study are to describe what the lived experience of long term urinary catheterization is like from the participants' perspective. A phenomenological study is proposed of 8-10 adult home care clients who have typical and broad experience of using an indwelling urinary catheter for more than 4 months. The researcher will conduct a series of in depth, face to face conversational interviews with the participants.